<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The smooth melody of petrichor by freetofeelandfall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496663">The smooth melody of petrichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofeelandfall/pseuds/freetofeelandfall'>freetofeelandfall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Dead John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Plays Piano, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Sam snores, it works out, let's say Cas makes assumptions, not really enemies, there's a big big storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofeelandfall/pseuds/freetofeelandfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas Novak is living his best life, if we let out the fact that bad luck seems to follow him around. This night, with the biggest storm of the year, Cas can't say he's expecting a good time. But the rain can be beautiful, and it's not the soft music of the piano that will disagree. </p><p>After all, there'll always be petrichor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar &amp; Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel &amp; Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The smooth melody of petrichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys !</p><p>I've been sitting on this thing for a few weeks and I finally finished it. Not sure of what and how but at least it's out. </p><p>It's actually from a prompt I saw in Pinterest more than a year ago and I found it again and was like I'm doing this. It's rain, piano and sleeping.</p><p>Hope it's good ! It's the longest one I've done yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cas had never been particularly lucky in his life. In fact, problems seemed to be able to find him anywhere, on a moonless night, with a cold, by the sound of his foot on the ground. It's something he's well aware of and try to dodge at any opportunities but the more he tries, the more troubles he gets. His brother Gabriel finds it hilarious and dubbed it "the Castiel Luck". It was apparently supposed to reference a superhero movie. Cas was not convinced. Not that he cared anyway. This little curse of him didn't actually cause him big problems, just some annoying disagreements, so he never paid it any attention besides the usual scowling when Gabriel and their cousin Balthazar walked in with stifled laughter and unapologetic eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This night, though, it looked like the universe was out to get him, and the string of profanities he was hissing was longer than his patented Luck™. Which had apparently still not ran out after more than 25 years of suffering. What was life even.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It wasn't even 9 pm yet but apparently the laws of nature had been broken by the gigantic storm the city was caught in, and it was pitch dark outside. And particularly wet. And cold. No way in hell anyone would wander on the street and risk death by hypothermia, pneumonia, a bunch of lovely things.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The biggest problem in there was that Cas was stuck on the street. He was really pissed off, but also really screwed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>On a normal day, Cas would have already been at home, relaxing on his couch watching Brooklyn 99 and drinking chamomile tea. But this, whatever it was, was not a normal day but the Apocalypse. Armageddon. The end of the fucking world. And to say it had actually started as a good day...</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This morning, his mother had called him to try and amend for their pretty broken relationship. He had agreed for a dinner, warning her that Gabriel would drive him and if she wasn't happy to see her older son Cas would not come. She had relented and even been polite about it. Talk about miracle. He was in a pretty good mood opening his library after that.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But everything had come downhill since. His coffee maker broke down, and God forbid a day without coffee, so Cas had sighed and huffed and grumbled his way through the little coffee shop at the end of the street. Then when he had finally gotten his coffee, someone had suddenly crashed into him and spilled it. On his shirt. Of course the savage hadn't even slowed down, just yelled "I'm so sorry!" before taking off.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The shirt was one of his favourite. He had to buy another coffee. He had to walk in the cold air with a wet shirt then change it. But the worst, the worst of all was that the utter idiot was Dean Winchester.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dean Winchester, the Almighty, Ladies' Man with the Golden Smile. He owned the garage across Cas' library and constantly infuriated him with his loud, brash and cocky attitude, the habitude he had to appear with a different woman every week at the local bar, that manner he had to flirt with everyone, everything about that man angered him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And maybe the fact that Cas himself wasn't immune to his flirty wink was on top of the list, but who checked? Dean Winchester was an arrogant, immature, straight brat of a human and Cas hated him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He spent the rest of the day in a haze, his good mood ruined, and when the rainstorm started at the end of the day, Gabriel had bailed on him, he didn't have any means to come home because his car had broken down the day before and he'd be damned before he came to Dean Winchester for help. He was stuck at his workplace. Wouldn't be a problem, right? He was sure he could manage.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He could not.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A little after 8 the storm got even stronger, and as Cas was skipping through a shelf, the light flickered, then shut down. Power shortage. Just great. He blinked a few times, trying to accustom to the dark, while blindly reaching for his phone in his pocket. His feet caught on the carpet and he nearly fell on his face, a sharp string of curses escaping him, then he stopped short. Phone battery 2%.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"For the love of- why?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He knew for a fact that they didn't have any candles, and trying to get flashlight could take hours in the mess that was the shop.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So maybe the next decision he took could be eased into momentary dementia, because there really was no reason for Cas to react like he did, but to be fair he always turned into a clueless fool in the dark. Let there not be said that he wasn't, though, completely out of his mind, because clearly he just stepped 10 steps up on the scale of craziness.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cas went outside.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Just as he fully took in the chill of the wind, the furious slap of the rain and the occasional strings of lightning and started thinking that maybe it was a bad idea, the door slammed shut behind him, the keys still on the lock inside.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And because when he made bad decisions, there were full stupid-as-fuck decisions, he just had his trenchcoat over his usual work attire, and the damp clothing already hung heavily on his back, cold and wet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was really, <em>really</em> screwed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cas would have loved nothing more than wallow in his suffering but he was already bone-chilling cold and he knew he would have a bad case of cold tomorrow. He needed to find shelter, and fast.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>At the exact moment, the light in the apartment across the road went on, and a face appeared at the window. It was way too blurry for him to figure out who it was and when the light went off again, Castiel was still on his own under the raging storm, yearning for help he knew would not come.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Then the door opened.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was like all the light came back and hope raised again, and Cas was crossing the road before he even fully registered it. Somewhere in his foggy, cold-blurred brain he heard a voice calling out his name, in a somewhat familiar drawl, but he was too tired to think about it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That's why he was already in the house, dripping generously on the floor and ready to slump on the nearest couch, starting to apologize and thank and beg in a confused blur when he recognised his saviour.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm so sorry to disturb you like this I can't thank you enough-" he stopped short, his brain coming to an halt. "Dean ?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>In front of him, still standing by the door, was Dean Winchester in all his glory. And <em>oh</em>- Cas felt his cheeks redden - he was only wearing sweatpants riding a little low on his hips and a faded, overstretched band tee, and his hair was all spiked up like he had just rolled out of bed, and he was the epitome of adorable.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was also looking a little like a deer in headlights, staring back at him with his big, wide green eyes and oh god Cas had just invaded Dean Winchester's apartment and of course how could he forget the across his shop was the garage and how could he be so cute and <em>god</em>-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cas stared.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And stared.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And Dean stared back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Then suddenly, while the tension grew almost palpable, a loud snore made Cas jump, breaking the unbearable silence. Dean blinked, started smiling - <em>how could he</em> - and went to him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Here, let me take your coat." Cas stood there, openly gasping as he took his damp trenchcoat and put it away. He was perfectly still, watching with wonder as Dean moved gracefully around the counter to make some tea. What was going on ?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cas? You with me ?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cas blinked before intelligently responding "Uh?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dean only smiled, warmly, with the kind of secret smile that lighten your face and crinkle your eyes. He held up a pot.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How do you take your tea ?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Next thing he knew, Cas was comfortably sitting on a plush sofa, a warm cup of tea in his hands, completely smothered by plaids and comforters of all sorts. "To stop you from shivering," has said Dean with a no-nonsense look that stopped him from arguing. He was currently sitting next to Cas, under way less layers, and seemed to be enjoying a great deal just to be here and silent. It was nice.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And Cas was completely floured.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This Dean Winchester was totally opposed to the one he knew. Or apparently, thought he knew. Clad in his sweats and tee, scruffy face and fluffy hair, he looked a lot younger, more open, more relaxed. The easy kindness with which he had treated Cas was something he had never encountered in his life before. Was Dean one of those rare people to just act for others? He started to believe it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When Dean broke the silence, Cas was prepared and, honestly, kinda earnest to talk with him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So Cas," he began. "Tell me. What were you doing on the street by that weather? Are you crazy?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cas chuckled a little, and Dean smiled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, I think I must have been for a moment. I mean, who leave their only shelter by a blackout in the middle of a storm without a phone, their keys and appropriate clothing?" He frowned, looking down at his mug. "I definitely was."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But you're <em>smart</em>, Cas. Why would you do that ?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Surprised, he looked over at Dean. He was watching him with intent, clear confusion written all over his face, and suddenly Cas felt a rush of affection for this incredible man who, even without really talking to him before, handed compliment and confidence without thinking.</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"I... don't know," admitted Cas. "I guess the day has been emotionally taxing and when it all turned to shit I lost it." He shrugged. "At least I have more time to prepare before seeing my mother."</p><p>"You're not getting along?"</p><p>Cas snorted.</p><p>"She threw me out when I came out as gay after having cut ties with my older brother when she caught him with a guy. We could say that."</p><p>"Aw shit dude." Dean winced, before briefly patting his plaid-covered shoulder, offering a comprehensive smile. "It sucks. At least my dad died before I came out, I don't know how he would have taken it."</p><p>In shock, Cas stared at him, but Dean just casually leaned back on the couch, like he hadn't just destroy a little more his vision of him. Dean was in the community? <em>Did he like guys?</em></p><p>"I'm sorry," he managed to choke out, but Dean only shrugged with a crooked smile.</p><p>"Bah, it's fine, it was a long time ago. It actually worked out better when my uncle Bobby - you know him, he works with me - took me and my brother in. Before -" he shuddered. "- it was a rough time."</p><p>Dean shut up, so Cas stayed silent, but he was thinking so hard steam could have come out his ears. Dean was revealing himself to be extremely different of the stereotyped person Cas thought he was. And when he turned the TV on with a little "I hope B99 is okay for you?", Cas felt a warm feeling in his belly, his smile grew bigger and-</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>They settled to watch the last season in silence, with some occasional snarky comments or muffled one-liners, and Cas had actually managed to forget all about their predicament when the power went out.</p><p>"Shit," Dean cursed. "Don't move, I should have candles in a drawer."</p><p>Cas heard him get up, stumble against a table and curse it and its ancestors - and didn't even have to fight his smile thanks to the dark - before Dean was putting lighted candles on all available surfaces.</p><p>Putting away his blanket fort, Cas went to help him - before stopping short in front of a wall.</p><p>It was entirely covered in pictures.</p><p>Intrigued, he went closer. A lot of them featured Dean, younger or not, with different person. There was a heavily recurring tall man with wide and earnest eyes who seemed to be represented at all ages, even in a suit with a radiant blonde woman in a wedding dress. Another blonde woman appeared often, and a redhead with geeky t-shirts, and some older people in different groups. Despite the disparities in appearances, everybody was treated with the same care and Cas felt another surge of fondness towards Dean - who obviously loved them all. Then he looked closer ; and the blonde and the redhead were two women he had seen with Dean at the Roadhouse. Who were all these people ?</p><p>"I see you've discovered my family wall." Dean appeared behind him noiselessly and Cas jumped. The apartment was full of candles now and the low light softened Dean's face's lines, and the soft smile he beared melted Cas - <em>oh god</em> he was in too deep already.</p><p>"I like to keep pictures of people I care about," he confessed, still looking straight past Cas, a fond look on his face. "I guess it started because all I have left of my mom is a faded picture." He pointed at the one at the very center, of a beautiful blonde woman, a man that seemed to be her husband, with a toddler and an infant in their arms. " I have a lot of pictures of my brothers, some with his wife, some with Bobby, Jody, Ellen, Donna, who are like my uncle and aunts, I have some with Jo and Charlie, who are like my sisters." and suddenly the two young women made sense, and Cas felt so ashamed he had to look away from Dean face, so open and fragile.</p><p>"It's wonderful," he said instead, concentrating elsewhere, anywhere, because he knew the little crush he had on Dean before was so much bigger now, but Dean only smiled at him, with his secret smile and his little dimples, and Cas had to take a deep breath before turning away.</p><p>And then he spotted the piano.</p><p>It was like all the air had been sucked out of him at once. This man could not been more perfect, it wasn't possible.</p><p>"You play piano?"</p><p>Dean scratched the back of his neck, looking a little flustered, and Cas noted with bewilderment the sudden redness of his cheeks.</p><p>"Initially it was Sammy who played, then he became much more interested in schoolwork so I took it because it couldn't go to waste. I learned, it's not great."</p><p>Cas stared at him, knowing that at this moment everything was visible, and that looking into his eyes Dean would see all the affection and the fondness and the unlimited <em>want</em>. Dean looked up. They locked eyes.</p><p>God only knows how long they stayed there, only looking at each other.</p><p>Finally Dean cleared his throat and moved to sit at the piano. "You wanna play ?"</p><p>Cas grinned before sitting down besides him. Their knees bumped.</p><p>"I know the basics, but I'm actually rubbish. "</p><p>"That can't be true!" Dean shook his head in disbelief. "You'll do great Cas, just like you always do. Here, let me. "</p><p>He placed Cas' hands on the piano and covered them with his own, started to play, gently, then froze. He slowly turned his head towards him.</p><p>Cas didn't move, didn't shy away. Their heads were so close that their breaths mingled together. He was lost in the depths of Dean's green stare, and Dean seemed as out of it as him.</p><p>"Hey," Dean said.</p><p>"Hello," Cas responded.</p><p>Slowly, but steadily, as if written into the grand scheme of things, as if nothing but this has been made to happen, as if the world had disappeared and nothing else mattered, they inched closer, and closer, then their noses bumped, and Dean carefully slotted his lips over Cas' and the universe exploded.</p><p>They kissed, idly, gently for a few seconds before having to breathe again, but stayed close enough to lean forehead against forehead as if it would hurt to separate. Cas took a deep breath and opened his eyes, smiling tentatively at Dean, who was grinning like a small child.</p><p>"You know," he said. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."</p><p>Cas laughed a little, bringing his hand up to cup Dean's jaw.</p><p>"You know," he said. "I think I've been waiting, too."</p><p>They stayed here, sitting at the piano, holding hands and breathing the same air, staring at each other and kissing the things they couldn't say just yet.</p><p>In the guest bedroom, Sam Winchester carried on snoring loud enough to wake the dead, unaware that his brother and his neighbour finally got their heads out of their asses and that he owned 100 bucks to both Jo and Charlie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>